


Little Mishap

by Athems



Series: Sengen week Stories [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cat Ears, Chemical Incidents, Day 1, Fluff, Gen Being Dramatic, Humor, M/M, Sengen week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 1, kemonomimi.Chrome's over excited experiments cause a little accident with Gen, leaving him with furry ears on his head.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen week Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584532
Comments: 13
Kudos: 222
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2019-2020





	Little Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a sengen story for a while now (I love the series and the pairing), so I decided to use sengen week for the opportunity to do so. Day 1 was cotton candy/kemonomimi, I chose the second one since I found it more interesting. Enjoy.

The work on the Perseus was going well, they were still far from finished but they weren't as stuck as before. After a few long hours of hard work, most in the kingdom of science were on their break, to relax and maybe get a bite to eat.  
  
Instead of taking it easy as everyone else, Chrome was trying to mix some chemicals to see what would happen and maybe create something new and impress Senku with it. He was in the lab with Ukyo, who was keeping him company and watched curiously as to what would come of the experiment.  
  
"Could you pass me that bottle?" the amateur scientist asked, pointing at said object on one of the shelves.  
  
Ukyo did as told, grabbing the object and giving it to Chrome. He watched the brunet work in silence for a while, mixing a lot of different chemicals left and right, and getting concerned with the amount of stuff the other was using. "Are you sure about this Chrome?"  
  
"Yeah, no need to worry! You'll see how this impresses Senku!"  
  
"How what impresses Senku?~"  
  
Both turned to look at the entrance of the lab finding Gen with his usual smile watching them work. He walked to the other side of the table looking curiously at what the other scientist in the kingdom was doing.  
  
"Shouldn't you both be taking a break?"  
  
"This is a break," Chrome answered while refocusing on his experiment, mixing more chemicals in the vial.  
  
Gen just turned to look at the blond with a raised eyebrow, who in turn gave a shrug and a smile.  
  
Suddenly a small noise started to come from the vial in the table. It seemed whatever chemicals had been mixed were starting to react to one another.  
  
Chrome got excited, leaning closer to see what would happen; the liquid was bubbling and starting to go up to the top at a fast rate.  
  
Ukyo wasted no time in yanking Chrome away and to the ground, his reflexes keeping them safe when the thing suddenly exploded.  
  
When the small shards of glass stopped raining upon them Ukyo got up from the other boy, feeling a little embarrassed by their position. He turned to look at the mess at the table and floor; it wasn't as bad as other times, but it would still need to be cleaned.  
  
"A little warning would have been nice Ukyo-chan..." A voice groaned from the other side of the table.  
  
The blond saw Gen get up from the floor, his face had a look of annoyance. What really caught his attention though, was the head of the mentalist, or rather what was on top of it.  
  
"..." Ukyo just stood there gaping at Gen with his mouth open in surprise, the apology he was going to give long forgotten.  
  
"What's the matter Ukyo?" Chrome finally got his bearings back and stood up from the floor. He turned to look in the same direction as the blond, having to blink and do a double take at what was in front of him.  
  
Gen finally took notice of the others' staring, turning to look behind him and then at his clothes in confusion.  
  
When he didn't find anything out of the ordinary he decided to ask what was the matter. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" He touched his face for emphasis, and was quite relieved when there seemed to be nothing out of place.  
  
"Try your head..." Ukyo muttered while still watching, Chrome nodding at his side.  
  
Gen got a little apprehensive, but heeded the words and touched the top of his head.  
  
He felt some strange protuberances on both sides of his head, triangular in form, a little long and quite hairy. He felt them move a little when he touched the tips, and even felt a tickle when he gently traced his fingers on the sides.  
  
He wasted no time in looking for a mirror around the lab, finally founding one among the shelves and confirming his suspicions.  
  
There were cat ears on his head... Real cat ears. One black and one white. They even moved and all!  
  
He couldn't have hold the scream he let loose even if he'd tried.  
  
——————  
  
"I like your initiative Chrome, but you know chemicals are volatile and dangerous." Senku was berating the scientist for his lack of self-control when it came to experiments. The little incident not only had caused a mess in the lab, but left their one and only mentalist with an existential crisis.  
  
Said mentalist was sitting on the ground outside the lab lamenting his fortune, his hands kept pulling at his hair and the new ears were flat against it in distress.  
  
"You should have stopped him when you saw the amount of chemicals he was using," Senku turned his attention to the other 'culprit', Ukyo. In his eyes both were at fault, one for the action and the other for the lack of common sense to stop it.  
  
While Senku continued to berate the two boys, others were surrounding the mentalist to try to coax him to stop distressing so much.  
  
"I think you look cute Gen." Suika told him to try and cheer him up a little.  
  
"Yeah, those ears are quite nice." Kohaku kept trying to see them better.  
  
"Has this ever happened in your time?" Suika asked Minami curiously while watching Gen still tear at his hair.  
  
"Never. At least that I know of," the other girl answered with a smile, taking some pictures to keep as proof of it.  
  
"C'mon, stop your crying and get up," Ryusui grabbed Gen by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "It isn’t such a bad thing; you look better this way." He then proceeded to touch the other's ears to feel their texture.  
  
What no one was expecting was for Gen to jump in surprise and hiss at him. "Don't touch them! They're quite sensitive!"  
  
"Sensitive, uh?" Kohaku gave a smirk and started to approach the boy with a mean glint in her eyes.  
  
Ryusui gave the same reaction starting to approach Gen little by little, a malicious grin on his face.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Gen knew he was no match against those two so as quickly as he could he darted in direction of Senku, hiding behind him and stopping the other's speech about proper experimentation.  
  
Senku just turned to look at Gen's face from behind him, seeing him glaring in Ryusui and Kohaku's direction, who were still approaching wearing those malicious grins. He could feel the other trembling from where he was clinging onto his cloths.  
  
Senku decided to stop their shenanigans before they got out of hand. After all, their break time was over. "Enough."  
  
The simple word stopped the other two from keeping up with their little joke. Both looked at Senku in confusion, wondering why he would bother to protect Gen after all the tricks and pranks he played on them from time to time.  
  
"Break time's over. Get back to work," he turned his attention to Suika and Minami. "You two as well. And you better destroy those photos." He left no room for argument.  
  
"But Senku! Everything must be recorded for the future!" the reporter argued with a pout on her face.  
  
"There is no need for this to be recorded, so you better destroy them... Or I'll simply destroy that camera," he gave her an evil grin, which left her scared for her precious instrument.  
  
Minami nodded quickly and started to go on her way to make sure she was far from Senku and his threat. The others soon went on their ways as well, not wanting to be subjected to Ishigami's threats.  
  
When Chrome and Ukyo, who had just watched everything happened around them with curious eyes, started to go back to their work they were stopped by Senku's voice.  
  
"Not so fast you two."  
  
They looked in his direction noticing the small disapproving look he had, and the fact that Gen hadn't let go of him even with the others gone.  
  
"You both are going to clean the lab after the mess you made."  
  
"But Senku, I was the one that did the experiment! Ukyo had nothing to do with it!" Chrome immediately tried to defend the other boy.  
  
"Maybe so, but he could have stopped you at anytime when he saw how overboard you were going."  
  
"But Senku-!"  
  
"It's okay Chrome. I don't mind helping you at all," Ukyo interrupted the other with a smile. After all it was no lie, he did like spending time with the amateur scientist, even if it meant doing cleaning work.  
  
"Well, if you say so Ukyo..." Chrome scratched the back of his head with a little blush.  
  
The two went to do as told and left both Ishigami and Asagiri alone outside the lab.  
  
"Are they all gone?"  
  
Senku looked at Gen behind him; he was still clinging onto his cloths but seemed to have stopped trembling as much.  
  
"Yeah. It's just you and me," the scientist reassured him feeling the other let go of him; he fully turned to look at Gen and inspect the ears that were adorning his head. He wanted to touch them but didn't wish to bother Gen as Ryusui had done.  
  
"I know what you're thinking so just get on with it already," the mentalist said with an exhausted tone. What a tiring day it had turned out to be.  
  
Senku blinked at him, unsure of his words. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Better you than Ryusui..." Gen muttered in disdain.  
  
Senku decided to not question him more and lifted a hand to gently run a finger through one of the ears. Gen shivered in response, the touch feeling quite nice to him.  
  
Senku became bolder and started to touch both ears with the same gentleness as before. "Amazing. The texture is the same as that of a cat's, and the movements are alike as well," he muttered in fascination, keeping his hands on Gen's ears.  
  
The mentalist, for his part was certainly enjoying the caresses of the other. He couldn't help sighing in delight and even emitting a sound akin to a purr while Senku continued his observations, mentally cataloging everything about them. Definitely better him than Ryusui.  
  
"You shouldn't worry too much about this" Ishigami stopped his observations for a moment to address the other. "I'm sure they'll disappear in a day or two."  
  
When Gen didn't respond Senku changed his focus to the other's face, noticing the relaxed look and dopey smile. He held a small laugh while making sure to keep petting the other's new ears.  
  
After a while he finally stopped completely and retracted his hands from the boy's head, earning a whiny sound in return.  
  
He let loose his laughter this time, watching Gen's face redden in embarrassment.  
  
"C'mon, we got work to do," the scientist tried to coax the other to start walking in direction of the Perseus.  
  
"But Senku-chan, everyone is going to stare at me!" He took the other's arm to try and stop him from leaving. To be honest he just wanted the boy to keep petting him as before. "And what if they get ideas and try to touch them like Ryusui-chan?" he asked with a pout.  
  
"I won't let anyone touch them again, don't worry," Senku reassured him, taking one of Gen's hand on his own and starting to walk in direction of the shipyard.  
  
Asagiri could only look at their hands, forgetting about complaining and wordlessly following the other. Senku's words took a little while to registered on his brain, but the moment they did he let out a small hum.  
  
"I don't mind if it's you touching them though..." he muttered loud enough for Ishigami to hear.  
  
Senku laughed in his usual way, his grip on the other's hand tightening a little bit. "I can certainly continue inspecting them later on if you want."  
  
Maybe, in the end, those ears weren't so bad after all. Gen still hoped they weren't permanent though...

**Author's Note:**

> Like at said at the beginning this is my first sengen story, so comments are really appreciated. Let me know your opinions on my cheesy work.


End file.
